A variety of implantable medical devices for delivering a therapy and/or monitoring a physiological condition have been clinically implanted or proposed for clinical implantation in patients. Implantable medical devices may deliver electrical stimulation or pharmacologic therapy to, and/or monitor conditions associated with, the heart, muscle, nerve, brain, stomach or other organs or tissue, as examples. Some implantable medical devices may employ one or more elongated electrical leads carrying stimulation electrodes, sense electrodes, and/or other sensors. Implantable medical leads may be configured to allow electrodes or other sensors to be positioned at desired locations—either physically, or virtually (enabled/disabled electronically)—for delivery of stimulation or sensing. For example, electrodes or sensors may be carried at a distal portion of a lead. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to an implantable medical device housing, which may contain circuitry such as stimulation generation and/or sensing circuitry. Other implantable medical devices may be leadless and include, for example, one or more electrodes (e.g., sense and/or stimulation electrodes) on an outer surface of the medical device.
Implantable medical devices, such as cardiac pacemakers or implantable cardioverter-defibrillators, for example, provide therapeutic electrical stimulation to the heart via electrodes carried by one or more implantable leads. The electrical stimulation may include signals such as pulses or shocks for pacing, cardioversion or defibrillation. In some cases, an implantable medical device may sense intrinsic depolarizations of the heart, and control delivery of stimulation signals to the heart based on the sensed depolarizations. Upon detection of an abnormal rhythm, such as bradycardia, tachycardia or fibrillation, an appropriate electrical stimulation signal or signals may be delivered to restore or maintain a more normal rhythm. For example, in some cases, an implantable medical device may deliver pacing pulses to the heart of the patient upon detecting tachycardia or bradycardia, and deliver cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to the heart upon detecting tachycardia or fibrillation.